Destruction of the Cards: Opening the shadows
by crushcomix
Summary: The Cards are destroyed and the Millennium items in the hands of a powerful Dark being. Yami is banished from Yugi's mind. New Dark Spirits are summond foreward. Without Yami, does Yugi have what it takes to save the world? (STORY 1)
1. A Threat Arises

A room in covered in darkness. You can only make out their figures. One sits in a throne and another kneels before him.  
  
"It is almost time my Lord"  
  
"Is it now? The items are in motion?"  
  
"Yes. Of course. Just as you predicted"  
  
"The Darkness tells me no lies then. Without the Pharaoh the world will crumble into shadows"  
  
"Why would Moto give up the puzzle, my Lord?"  
  
"He hopes to seal away the Darkness forever and let Shadi look over them until the items needs arise again."  
  
"And Kiaba?"  
  
"We shall see..."  
  
"Live in the Darkness. Consumed by Shadow."  
  
"And all will kneel before you"  
  
Maniacal laughter  
  
Opens to Kiabia-corp. Yami stands outside with Kiaba. Kiaba looks angry and Yami's face shows no emotion.  
  
"You want me to do what Yugi?"  
  
"We must do it."  
  
"Stop Duel Monsters? Its impossible."  
  
"Have you not noticed it Kiaba? The game leads to the suffering and pain of others. The game should have died with Egypt."  
  
"I'll lose billions. And Industrial Illusions owns Duel Monsters, not me. I have no power over them"  
  
"Industrial Illusions will sell you it for cheap. Buy them out. They are falling apart anyway. It must be done Kiaba."  
  
"Your right Yugi..." "I've never believed in fate and the Egyptian magic shows you put on. But..."  
  
"You are a good man Kiaba. I only regr..."  
  
Yugi's puzzle glowed and a Millennium eye appeared on his forehead. Yami caught a glimpse of a black cloak swish around the corner. Yami looked shocked as a cold drifted over him.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"The shadows rises higher Kiaba. It must stop soon."  
  
"Yes. I'll get right on it Yugi."  
  
"It will be nice to put the Darkness behind us for good"  
  
Opens to an alleyway. Yami-Bakura stands facing a cloaked man. His Millennium Ring glows with a fierce light and his Millennium eye in his pocket burns against his leg. The cloaked man glows with an aura of darkness and Bakura looks upon him with a mixture of fear and anger.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"I HAVE COME FOR YOUR EYE AND YOUR RING."  
  
"Ha! What makes you think you can make me?"  
  
"THE DARKNESS CALLS OUT FOR YOUR SOUL THEIF. YOU SHALL BE CONSUMED BY IT, NEVER TO RETURN AGAIN"  
  
"I command the shadows! You shall be consumed"  
  
Bakura holds out his arm with his palm facing the man. Air rushes at the cloaked man and his hood flips up  
  
"Wh...What? You! How? How can you still be alive? The scriptures..."  
  
"THEIF! DO NOT BELIEVE ALL YOU HEAR. NOW SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR SOUL!"  
  
Darkness spreads out from the mystery man's feet and reach Bakura. The Darkness forms a solid shape and slides up his leg and reaches his shoulders to tie him down. The cloaked man has put back on his hood and he throws forward his hand. Palm toward Bakura. 


	2. The Darkness' Plan

A mist glides down the streets of Domino City. A lone figure stands in the middle of the street. Mist glances against him and you see that he is holding something. It is the Millennium Ring and it glows with a golden light. The figure holds it higher and the item springs to life and points down the street. The figure moves with guidance from the ring. Behind him the mist clears...  
  
"Yugi?" The card shop is empty besides Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler. They look like they have been talking for a while and Yugi looks tired. "Yes Joey?"  
  
"It has to be done right?"  
  
"Yes Joey, you know just as much as I do the perils of the game."  
  
Joey looks over to Yugi. A flicker of his other self emerged, but only for a second. In fact, he might have just imagined it.  
  
"Pharaoh?"  
  
Yugi and Joey spin around to see Shadi standing in the doorway to the shop. Yugi's puzzle glows and Yami comes forth.  
  
"Shadi. I knew you would eventually come."  
  
"Yes my pharaoh. You know of the time?"  
  
"Yes, and I am ready."  
  
Joey looks confused as Yami and Shadi exit the store leaving him alone without answers.  
  
"Shadi has come forth."  
  
Voices are heard in the dark chamber, but through the shadows you see two figures and an empty throne.  
  
"This is sooner then expected. Have you informed our Lord?"  
  
"He has yet to return to us."  
  
"The items were all supposed to be collected except the puzzle before he came forth."  
  
"Shadi holds three items now anyway."  
  
"Three?"  
  
"Marik Ishtar and his sister both gave up their items. Marik gave his to Shadi, his sister to Yami."  
  
"Then the table is set anyways."  
  
"The darkness gave us a odd twist in fate."  
  
"Yami will be powerless without his host. And without Yami, Yugi will fall without any problems."  
  
"Yes, no mortal can stop the darkness"  
  
Laughter 


	3. Betrayel of a Friend

A chamber is lit with torches. The light flickers over the expressionless faces of several guards. In the center of the room is a sarcophagus. It holds the millennium rod and scales. Footsteps are heard and Shadi and Yami enter the sacred room. The guards kneel before their Pharaoh. Yami and Shadi stop at the sarcophagus and stair at the empty spaces and the set items.  
  
"You are missing items Shadi."  
  
"Yes pharaoh. We know that the spirit of the Millennium Ring holds the eye."  
  
"So he was the reason Pegasus disappeared?"  
  
"Such pain was to much for him. He intertwined his soul with his item. Without the item he fell into a weakened state."  
  
"Interesting. So we will hold all of them?"  
  
"Yes. And the tomb will be shut for the rest of time. Or until they are needed again."  
  
Yami stares at the tomb and his eyes flicker. Inside of his soul the two confront each other. Yugi and Yami.  
  
'I don't know Yugi. I know it is my destiny to seal the shadows away. But...'  
  
'Yami. We will always remember you. And without the cards, maybe you can rest forever...'  
  
Yami looks away from Yugi and sighs  
  
'You will be weakened without me but I know Shadi will help you to return home.'  
  
'Yami!'  
  
Yami and Yugi's soul start moving apart and fading...  
  
Back in the chamber the guards are chanting in a long forgotten language. Shadi holds his hands toward Yami/Yugi and Yami/Yugi glows with a golden light. Suddenly, the light flows into the puzzle. Yugi collapses onto the ground and Shadi snatches away the puzzle. He moves to put the puzzle back, but instead grabs the rod and swings it toward the guards. The guards react two slowly and the blast of the rod throws them into the darkness. Shadi hunches over and grabs the other items. He runs to the top of the chamber and into the desert sands. Shadi looks into the wind and his eyes fade to black.  
  
"Master will be most pleased" 


	4. Collection of the Items

The hooded figure stands alone in the desert. A wind blows fiercely against him but he does not wince or move. He is waiting for someone. Out of the darkness a figure is slowly created by the shadows. Shadi stands facing his master.  
  
"The last of the items master."  
  
The hooded man walks over to Shadi and throws his hand over him. The items fly out of Shadi's cloak and into the hooded man's one.  
  
"AND YUGI?"  
  
"I left him in the tomb."  
  
The hooded man nodded looking satisfied. He turned away from Shadi and spoke again.  
  
"THAT FORM IS USLESS NOW. TURN BACK TO YOUR NORMAL SELF."  
  
Shadows crept under the figure of Shadi. The Darkness swallowed Shadi's figure and started to split. With a noise like a gunshot Shadi was flung forward out of the shadows and a man stood where Shadi's second shadow was. The man had an ancient language written on his arms and jewels embedded in his face. He smiled as he kicked Shadi forward. Shadi stirred on the ground and his eyes returned to normal. Shadi stared up at the man and looked surprised.  
  
"You? But how?"  
  
"I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW BUT I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS TO DEAL WITH.  
  
The jeweled face minion stepped forward and jeered at Shadi.  
  
"The heat and sand will kill him anyways master."  
  
"I DOUBT IT. BUT LET HIM ESCAPE IF IT IS HIS WISH. I WILL BE ALL POWERFUL BY THE TIME HE PULLS HIMSELF TOGETHER."  
  
The hooded man thrusts his handed forward toward a pyramid in the distance. A lightning bolt shock the ground around them and a black portal arose from the sands. The figure started forward and disappeared through the portal. The jeweled minion went to follow his master but turned around with a sneer. He flung his hand out toward the ground. The ground burst into cracks and evil spirits flowed out of them. The darkened spirits flew into the air and rushed back down. Shadi looked on in fear as the spirits rushed toward him.

* * *

"My head..."  
  
Yugi stood up in the now black chamber. He felt his way out of the tomb and up the stairs. He looked out into the dark sands to see shadow spirits in the distance and hear a scream of pain. 


	5. Decisions of Kaiba

Kaiba sighs as he stares onto his deck of Duel Monster cards. He alerted the authorities of the dangers of the game and now Duel Monsters was outlawed. He may as well be the last cardholder in the area. He flips over the deck and sees his favorite card. The Blue Eyes White Dragon stares at Kaiba challenging him with its eyes. Kaiba stared into it sinking deeper into his memories...  
  
'Kaiba!'  
  
Kaiba flung himself up. He had drifted off and his cards were strewn over the table. He rubbed his fingers against his head, deep in thought.  
  
'What was that dream..."  
  
Kaiba's memories take him to a dark chamber. His thoughts a re hazy but he can just make out two figures. One is curled on the ground and the other is standing over him. The standing figure... Is he reaching for something? Yes. The only clear image in Kaiba's memories. The Millennium Rod. It swung down and...  
  
Kaiba jolted awake. Was it the truth he saw? Kaiba sighed and looked toward the window. Dark clouds were spreading quickly across the skies. His dream... Was this a sign? Kaiba pressed his intercom button.  
  
"Front desk?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"Ready my private jet."  
  
"Where are you headed Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"Egypt."

* * *

Yugi stared in horror as the evil dark clouds were strewn through the Pyramids in the distance. He was alone, hungry, thirsty, and weak. Without Yami he didn't feel whole and his very will seemed to by falling apart. He staggered over to a rock and leaned against it. He was panting heavily, even with the dark clouds overhead the heat still blasted through. Yugi's eyes drifted and foggy images appeared in front of him. Tea, Tristan, Joey, Bakura, Serenity, Duke, Mai, Grandpa... Kaiba. He passes in and out of conciseness. Under his last breath before his black out he heard something in the distance...  
  
**_THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD_**


	6. The Tale of Shoogan

The Chamber of Darkness is now lit with the presence of the Millennium items. The hooded figure walks over to the items and holds his hands over them. Light engulfs his fist forming a tremendous surge of power. Suddenly the power erupts and disappears into the hooded figures fist. A small old looking man approaches the hooded figure and deeply bows to him. With a wave of the hooded figure's hand the man rises in an upright fashion.  
  
"You called me, my Lord and master."  
  
"YES, ARE THE ARTIFACTS READY?  
  
"My Honorable Lord, they are set up just as you requested."  
  
"YUGI CANNOT WIN HIS FINAL DUEL. AND WHEN HE DOES LOSE THE FULL POWER OF THE PUZZLE WILL BE MINE."  
  
The hooded figure paces across the floor, anxious for a fight or a challenge.  
  
"THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF THE END OF OR TIME. THE REIGN OF THE SHADOWS APPROACHES."  
  
The hooded figure swings toward his minion looking for an agreement or acknowledgment of what he said. But instead the older minion shifted from foot to foot looking as though he dare not pass on the information he held to his beloved master.  
  
"YES GOLIAN?"  
  
Golain muttered and continued to shift his weight.  
  
"GOLAIN!"  
  
Golain sighed and cleared his throat.  
  
"W-W-Well, my lord. It concerns Shoogan."  
  
The hooded figure sighed at the mention of Shoogan's name. Shoogan was Dark- Shadi, or Anti-Shadi, a part of Shadi long removed from his soul. The hooded figure smiled as he thought back, he was present at Shadi's ceremonies...  
  
A Chamber lit by the energies of sorceresses surround the room. In the center stands Shadi alone in a poor man's cloak. A taller, older man spoke in ancient Egyptian to Shadi.  
  
"Do you swear to give up your mortality in protection of the pharaoh and the Shadow Realm?"  
  
Shadi held a youthful determination in his eyes as he answered the question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Forever alive to never be consumed by Shadow?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then let go of your darkness."  
  
Shadi screamed in pain as the older mage fired a black energy at him. Shadi's eyes went white and Shadi almost collapsed. Suddenly, Shoogan was flung out of Shadi's body. Shoogan turned on the mage but the mage was quicker. He pushed the key into the chest of Shoogan. Shoogan looked surprised as he was sucked into the key. The mage turned back to Shadi.  
  
"He will always be your burden. Carry him forever."  
  
Around Shadi's neck, the mage tied the key on. That was the last taste of air Shoogan had for many centuries...  
  
The hooded man looked upon Golain with little interest.  
  
"SHOOGAN WILL BATTLE HIS OTHER-SELF FOR A WHILE. WHO EVER WINS IS OF NO MATTER TO ME."  
  
Golain looked relieved as the hooded man exited the Chamber leaving Golain alone in the light of the Millennium items. 


	7. Kaiba's rescue

Before I start this chapter.... (By the way I wish for continued reviews supporting my work. It is refreshing knowing my story is enjoyed. Any questions about this story may be asked on AIM to crushcomix, my screenname)

**DISCLAIMER**: I do **not** own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters (doh). I do however own any characters not listed on the show.

* * *

* * *

Kaiba looks out his window. His chopper looks over a ancient looking tomb.  
  
"Set it down there"  
  
The chopper lands spitting up sand as it goes. Kaiba steps out of his chopper. He walks over to the chamber looking with come interest at the symbols on the door."  
  
"Seto?"  
  
Mokuba stands next to his brother with a worried expression on his face. Kaiba sighs and turns to face his brother.  
  
"Yes, Mokuba?"  
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
Kaiba stood in silence pondering the question himself. It was such as strong feeling that brought him here.  
  
'Yugi. Why does he always come to my mind? And... Marik's Millennium rod?'  
  
Kaiba close his eyes and thought hard...  
  
_'Shadi holds his hands toward Yami/Yugi and Yami/Yugi glows with a golden light. Suddenly, the light flows into the puzzle. Yugi collapses onto the ground and Shadi snatches away the puzzle. He moves to put the puzzle back, but instead grabs the rod and swings it toward the guards.'_  
  
Kaiba's eyes open in shock.  
  
"This way. Hurry!"  
  
Kaiba rushes into the desert with Mokuba at his heels.

* * *

Yugi awakens slowly. The thudding noise is still there but it is muffled by something. A door maybe? Yugi opens his eyes slowly to see Mokuba looking over him.  
  
"Yugi? Hey Seto! Yugi is up!"  
  
Seto walks into the room with an expressionless face. He stood over Yugi and crossed his arms.  
  
"Yugi, king of games, sulking in the desert?"  
  
"Sulking?"  
  
Yugi is weak and frail sounding. A doctor walks in and turns to Kaiba.  
  
"He suffers from a severe heat stroke and suffers from shock. Really I have no idea how he got out there without dieing. No animals or vehicles? He should be worse looking then this."  
  
Kaiba nodded and sent the doctor out.  
  
"Yugi... what happened..."  
  
"I...I..."  
  
Yugi drifted off with the Kaiba brothers looking anxiously and worriedly over him.


	8. A New Enemy?

"GO! My Dark Magician!"  
  
A Teenager looks down on a scared looking kid. A red Dark Magician stares down at the child and points his staff at him. BANG. The dark force of the Magician's blast knocks the kid of his feet into a wall.  
  
"Humph."  
  
The teenager smirks as he walks over to the kid. They are both wearing worn out Duel Disks. The kid sobs and tries to run away from the teenager. The teenager grabs his shirt and the kid hits the ground with a thud. The teenager rips the deck out of the kid's Duel Disk and steals a card. He then throws the kid to the ground.  
  
"Get lost kid. And never challenge Skullz again."  
  
The kid's eyes widen and he makes a break out of the alley. Skullz views his new card with interest. A Buster Blader, a rare card for a nobody kid like his challenger was. Skullz looks into the stars above Domino City. For at least a couple of days he had been setting up an underground Duelist Confederation. The new laws pushed forth by Kaiba... it made no sense. The holograms were not solid; no severe damage could ever come from the game. Skullz turns to a brick wall.  
  
"Hologram off."  
  
The brick wall shimmers into nothingness and a door appears where the wall was. Skullz opens it and walks in. A suspended pathway overlooks four large circle arenas. In one two people were dueling. Skullz leans against the rail of the walkway and looks down. One fighter was his friend Damien also called Sting. He enjoyed dueling almost as much as Skullz did and he had a reputation for being ruthless. He was beating another kid his age by about 2000 life points. Sting had a Red Eyes Black Dragon and a Lord of D on the field. His challenger had a defense monster and two face down cards. The challenger only had 700 life points and was looking worried. It was Sting's turn.  
  
"I lay one card face down and play Harpies Feather Duster!"  
  
The challenger shielded himself as a gust of wind blew away both of his face down cards. Sting laughed and played another card.  
  
"I summon Vorse Raider in attack position. Now activate face down card. Block Defense!"  
  
"Wait, no!"  
  
The challenger looked in horror as his face down card was flipped into attack position. It was the Millennium Shield. Skullz smiled. The Millennium Shield had 0 attack. The duel was over.  
  
"Go and finish him, Red Eyes!"  
  
The challenger shielded himself with his arms as his life points clicked down to 0. He hit the ground on his knees and put out his arms to stop his fall.  
  
"Your Jinzo."  
  
The challenger looked up at Sting.  
  
"Please, show mercy. It...it... it is my fathers card I can't lose it! He...he... died not long ago. It was his last gift to me."  
  
"Should have thought of that first."  
  
Sting punched the challenger across the face knocking him out cold. He then leaned over and grabbed Jinzo from the challenger's deck.  
  
"Spoils of war. Very nice."  
  
Sting spun around to see Skullz staring back at him. He laughed and turned to his opponent.  
  
"He's scum. Not worth are time here."  
  
"Yes and-"  
  
Skullz was cut short when a dark fog surrounded both of them. Sting looked panic and turned to Skullz.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Skullz shook his head. Click, click, click. Skullz and Sting whipped their heads around to see a figure stare at them from the darkness.  
  
"YOU ARE NEEDED YOU ARE COMING WITH ME."  
  
"And if we refuse?"  
  
"I LEAVE YOU IN THE SHADOWS FOREVER."  
  
Skullz and Sting looked around. Moaning shapes were crawling on the floor. And faded screams filled the skies.  
  
"Like you give us a choice."  
  
The figured laughed in a way that sent a chill up Sting and Skullz's spine.  
  
"YOU ARE STRONG DUELISTS. HOW DOES A BATTLE VERSUS THE KING OF GAMES AND THE CEO OF KAIBA CORP SOUND?"  
  
Skullz spoke up first.  
  
"Duel Kaiba and Yugi Moto?"  
  
The figure nodded and motioned with his finger. Sting ran after him right away. Skullz shook his head and slowly followed. 


	9. The Fight of the Split Souls

The hooded figure looks over a giant arena. Slaves are hauling in giant slabs of stone and setting them up perpendicularly to a set of two stands rising above the stones on either side. The stones are rectangular in shape, and are set up almost like a Duel Monsters field.  
  
"Lordship, the test run field is ready."  
  
The hooded figure turns around to face Golain. He is kneeling toward his master. The hooded figure nods and turns around.  
  
"ONE OF THEM SHOULD BE HERE BY NOW."  
  
"And so I am."  
  
The hooded figure looks to his side to see Shadi standing next to him. The figure laughs his dark laugh and turns to face Shadi.  
  
"SO, YOU HAVE DEFEATED SHOOGAN. IT WAS TO BE EXPECTED..."

* * *

_Dark spirits flew at Shadi. He screamed in pain as one of them touched him and he barely dodged the other ones. Shoogan stuck out his palm and blasted at Shadi. He dodged and punched Shoogan. Shoogan reeled back, surprised at how quickly a blow came to him. Shoogan stood straight up and wiped the blood running down the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Imprisoned for all this time Shadi, you can't stop me again."  
  
Shoogan tried to send Shadi to the shadows again, but Shadi was too quick. Shadi tackled Shoogan and threw his palm toward Shoogan's face.  
  
"You are still my burden. Your time is not yet over."  
  
Shadi pushed his fist Shoogan's chest. Shoogan sputtered and spit up blood. His eyes were wide with pain and hate. Shadi frowned and a blast of energy surrounded them. Shoogan screamed as he started to fade into a dark fog. The fog rushed around Shadi's arm and flew into his skin.  
  
"We will rest soon Shoogan. Very soon."  
_

* * *

Shadi sighed realizing what the hooded figure was doing.  
  
"Reading my memories?"  
  
"JUST VIEWING A SHOW SHADI."  
  
"The game is over. I have come for the items."  
  
"OF COURSE YOU HAVE. BUT I AM NOT JUST GOING TO GIVE THEM TO YOU."  
  
Shadi looked down at the slabs of stone.  
  
"A duel then?"  
  
"A SHADOW DUEL SHADI." 


	10. Shadi VS Hooded Figure

The hallway seems to stretch on forever as Shadi and the hooded figure follows Golain toward the Duelist Chamber.  
  
"THE DARK SPIRITS OF OUR SOULS... ARE MORE UNSTABLE THEN OUR LIGHT SIDE DON'T YOU AGREE?"  
  
"It seems so."  
  
"OF COURSE THE DARK SHADOW SPIRITS HAVE MORE POWER OVER THE SHADOWS..."  
  
"They are intertwined with the darkness, the light avoid the darkness."  
  
The figure shrugs and moves at a quickened pace.  
  
"POWER IS POWER SHADI."  
  
"The end justifies the means?"  
  
"I SUPPOSE."  
  
The three men walk out into the arena.  
  
"WE ARE HERE."  
  
"Lets begin."  
  
Shadi and the hooded figure take spots opposite of each other. Eight more robed figures set up behind the slabs of stone and start chanting. Shadi looks with interest at the new comers.  
  
"NOT FAMILIAR WITH THIS SET UP SHADI?"  
  
"It has been a while..."  
  
Golain takes up a spot in the middle of the two fighters. He takes a deep breath and begins his speech.  
  
"It is a simple game. In front of you lay ten slabs of stone. Using your own shadow powers you will inscribe and produce the souls of the monsters into the stone. However powerful monsters require more than one sacrifice. Magic cards may be used but not traps. Behind you are eight mages. Without them you are open to an attack. Also, they help you summon monsters. Certain cards cannot be summoned unless all your mages are standing. Other cards require a few mages and so on. On your own, you will have trouble summoning new monsters. No Life point damage directly magic can be used or recovery magic. Besides that anything goes." Shadi shifts uncomfortably.  
  
'This will be difficult'  
  
"READY?"  
  
"Lets Duel."  
  
"I WILL GO FIRST."  
  
The hooded figure points down at a slab of stone.  
  
"I SUMMON DARK ELF! (2000/800)"  
  
The Dark Elf materialized onto the field. It was much more ghost like then Kaiba's holograms yet Shadi knew its power.  
  
"If that is all you can manage..."  
  
Shadi points down to a slab.  
  
"I will set my Mystical elf (800/2000) in defense position! And then..."  
  
He points to another slab of stone.  
  
"...then I play Malevolent Nuzzler! Raise my attack and defense of my monster by 700 (1500/2700)"  
  
"GOOD I WOULD NOT WANT TO WIN SO QUICKLY."  
  
The hooded figure points at a slab.  
  
"NOW GO MY VORSE RAIDER (1900/1200)! I CAN'T ATTACK SO I'LL END MY TURN."  
  
Shadi points to an empty slab.  
  
"I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900)! And I end my turn."  
  
"THEN FACE MY WRATH!"  
  
The hooded figure laughs evilly as he points to an empty slab.  
  
"GO MY DARK MAGIC RITUAL! I SACRAFICE VORSE RAIDER AND DARK ELF TO SUMMON..."  
  
"No!"  
  
"...MY MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS! (2800/2600)"  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT AND THEN..."  
  
He points to another slab.  
  
"...MY STOP DEFENSE SHOULD FORCE YOU MYSTICAL ELF TO FACE ME!"  
  
Shadi stared as the Magician stared down his elf.  
  
"GO MAGICIAN! CHAOS STAFF!"  
  
Shadi shielded himself for a blast. But it never came. He heard a scream of pain beside him. Two of his Mages were down.  
  
"But I only lost 1300 points!"  
  
"2000 IT IS IN 1000 INCREMENTS ONLY."  
  
Shadi stared back at the magician...  
  
'Can I even win?'  
  
(Hooded figure's remaining slabs 5, Shadi's remaining slabs 7) 


	11. Marik's request

The light is what woke him up. Or so that's how Yugi remembers it. It might have been the voices...  
  
"Don't push me Wheeler."  
  
"I'm just wondering how you knew he was out there. In the middle of the desert..."  
  
Yugi tried to open his eyes. His eyes were glazy but he knew who stood in front of him. Joey and Kaiba were arguing. Beside him it looked like Tea had fallen asleep at his side. His Grandfather was nodding off in the corner. Tristan was watching the fight with some interest. Serenity and Duke were listening as well. It was Mokuba who noticed Yugi had woken up.  
  
"Hey Yugi is up!"  
  
Everyone rushed to his side. Grandpa Moto and Tea snapped awake and looked at Yugi. Joey spoke first.  
  
"Yugi... what happened, man?  
  
Yugi squeezed his eyes shut trying to remember himself...

* * *

_Yami stares at the tomb and his eyes flicker. Inside of his soul the two confront each other. Yugi and Yami.  
  
'I don't know Yugi. I know it is my destiny to seal the shadows away. But...'  
  
'Yami. We will always remember you. And without the cards, maybe you can rest forever...'  
  
Yami looks away from Yugi and sighs  
  
'You will be weakened without me but I know Shadi will help you to return home.'  
  
'Yami!'  
  
Yami and Yugi's soul start moving apart and fading..._

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes and tried to explain.  
  
"Yami and me... we... we.... tried to seal away the Shadow duels forever. We thought that if... if... we destroyed all the cards and sealed away all of the... the... Millennium items the shadows would be gone forever."  
  
"So why were you in the desert?"  
  
Yugi turned to face Kaiba. Even though he was injured he found the question odd to be asked by his rescuer. But Kaiba looked so intent to hear the answer, a longing, a yearning even. Kaiba seemed to have his life betted on the answer to this question.  
  
"I...I...I'm not sure. I was separated from Yami and passed out. I woke up and everyone was gone."  
  
"Think Yugi."  
  
Yugi looked deep into Kaiba's pleading eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember...

* * *

_He collapses onto the ground and Shadi snatches away the puzzle. Shadi moves to put the puzzle back, but instead grabs the rod and swings it toward the guards._

* * *

"Shadi! He betrayed me and took the items!"  
  
"Not possible."  
  
Yugi turned to look at the new comer.  
  
"Ishizu?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi. It is good to see you are unharmed. But you must be mistaken. Shadi is tied with the items, he can never steal them for himself."  
  
"He is not mistaken."  
  
Yugi was surprised to hear Kaiba agree with him. But Kaiba refused to look at him he stared at the ground as he spoke.  
  
"I had a vision in my office. Shadi stole the items and used the Millennium rod to escape."  
  
Ishizu's eyes bored into Kaiba's head.  
  
"You're connection to the rod may have given you a vision of its whereabouts, but it cannot have been Shadi."  
  
"I saw what I saw."  
  
"No. It can't be... unless..."  
  
Ishizu's eyes widened.  
  
"...Shoogan has been awoken!"  
  
"Shoogan?"  
  
Joey looked confused as he followed the story but he wasn't alone. Almost everyone in the room stared at Ishizu.

"Shoogan is Shadi. Well, Shadi's dark side. Shoogan is much like a spirit of an item, he was even held in Shadi's key. Shadi removed the evil, lust, and greediness from his soul as he took the job of protecting the items. The old keeper named the evil Shoogan. Shoogan must have been released! But how? Shadi always had a great degree of control over Shoogan; Shoogan was repressed and very weak. Only a great darkness may have done this..."  
  
Ishizu stared at the floor thinking.  
  
"Kaiba. Yugi."  
  
Kaiba and Yugi both directed their attention to Ishizu.  
  
"In Egypt a great evil clouds our lands. Marik feels it to. The darkness seems to spread with no stop in sight."  
  
"And we must stop it."  
  
Marik stepped out of the shadows of the door. He looked very out of place and that was reasonable, Yugi thought. He had tried to kill almost everyone in the room at Battle City. Kaiba sneered at the sight of him and Tea and Joey stared, but the others tried not to react negatively to his presence.  
  
"Brother you know what we must do."  
  
"Yes, sister."  
  
Marik turned to Yugi and Kaiba.  
  
"We must go to Egypt. My sister and I have discovered the source of the darkness. We were going to go in alone, but it took a great evil to resurrect Shoogan. We need your help."  
  
Yugi and Kaiba both looked at Marik.  
  
"We will go."  
  
"I'm goin' to."  
  
Joey looked ready to go on another adventure with Yugi, but Marik put up his hand.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The seal of the tomb of Segunat. The temple the darkness has set up in. Only one with knowledge of the scriptures may enter." "Err."  
  
Marik nodded to Yugi.  
  
"We will wait for him to get better. Until then."  
  
Marik and Ishizu left the room with a lot of questions behind them.

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who reviews my story. Keep reviewing and I will keep the story going. By the way AbhorsenSabriel87 hasn't anyone told you the first rule of writing is to keep them asking for more? Lol. I'll try to keep moving it along fast.


	12. Shadi's Fall

Shadi looked over his slabs as a trickle of sweat went down his face.  
  
'Impossible. Why have I done this? This duel. What did I hope to accomplish? To defeat him? No one has ever beaten him unless he wants his opponent to win. Even now... he is playing with me.'  
  
Shadi stared down at the field. He had 7 slabs. The hooded figure had 5 but he was sure that those would be dangerous. The Magician of Black Chaos stared at Shadi. Shadi sighed as he looked at his own slabs. There were several monsters Shadi knew could beat the Chaos Mage, but they all required a sacrifice.  
  
'What now... unless... a ritual? Yes! With that a can sacrifice a monster not yet on the field. But what one?'  
  
Shadi smiled as he thought of the perfect one.  
  
"ARE YOU PLAYING TODAY SHADI?"  
  
"Yes. And know how to defeat you. I play... Black Illusion Ritual! I sacrifice a slab to bring forth Relinquished!" (Shadi = 4 unused slabs, 6 mages)  
  
"RELINQUISHED?"  
  
"Yes! Now Relinquished, absorb The Magician of Black Chaos!"  
  
The hooded figure did not react as the Magician of Black Chaos was sucked in by Relinquished.  
  
"Now Relinquished! Attack him directly!"  
  
The Magic flew at the mages and knocked out 3 of them. (Hooded Figure 5 slabs, 5 mages)  
  
"IS THAT YOUR BEST?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"HA! GO ANOTHER VORSE RAIDER! (1900/1200)"  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"YES BUT THIS TIME I SHALL PLAY SWITCH!  
  
"No!"  
  
"YES! KNOW THE MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS MAY BE AN EQUIPED ITEM, SO I SHALL GIVE HIS POWERS TO VORSE RAIDER! (4700/3800)"  
  
"Impossible!"  
  
Shadi looked at his helpless Relinquished (0/0). The Vorse Raider could destroy 5 of his mages. That would leave him with only one.  
  
"FOOL! I AM NOT YET DONE! GO MEGAMORPH!"  
  
"No! That doubles your attack!"  
  
"YES! (9400/7600)"  
  
Shadi reeled back. What would an attack like that do to him?  
  
"VORSE RAIDER! ATTACK HIS RELINQUISHED!"  
  
Shadi stared in horror as the Vorse Raider attack brought him into the dark. 


	13. Marik's Revelation

The desert winds whipped against three figures moving against the sands. Kaiba looked miserable and Yugi looked tired, but Marik moved on like it was nothing. Kaiba looked down at his jacket. It was the same one he wore to Battle City but it was dirt ridden now and a soot color. Yugi wore the clothes from Battle City to but he didn't seem to care what was happening to his shirt. Marik wore his cape and hood and his eyes didn't even squint against the rushing sands.  
  
"I still don't see why we couldn't have used my chopper all of the way."  
  
Marik looked a bit flustered when he went to answer the question. It was obvious Kaiba had asked it a few times.  
  
"The Darkness would disrupt your electronics. Besides it is not much further."  
  
Yugi giggled into his arm he was using to shield his eyes. Kaiba sneered at Yugi and marched on. Yugi moved forward to talk to Marik.  
  
"Does everyone have a Dark side?"  
  
"Yes. Well almost all I guess. When a person is in tune with the Shadow Realm, a person's dark side strengthens to a dangerous level. In ancient times it was customary to weed out leader's dark sides so they would not influence their decisions. People with a ritual done to them are released of the dark shadow of themselves. However, this shadow is now solid and dangerously evil. When they could, the ritual mages would banish the darkness. However, many times the dark spirit would be uncontrollably evil, or still connected to its host body. In cases like this the spirit is banished into an object or the skin of the host body. The host would no longer have a mind connection with the shadow except in extreme leaps. In these cases the leaders were supposed to hold off the spirits. But these rituals rarely happen anymore."  
  
"Rarely?"  
  
"A few groups in Egypt still practice it."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
Marik sighed when he looked into Yugi's eyes. Yugi saw the answer right away.  
  
"The evil that overtook you at Battle City! The was your Dark Spirit?"  
  
"Yes. I was to young when the ritual was done to me. Father believed that I could handle the spirit by myself. But soon he learned better. He was killed and Odeon was used as a tool to hold off my Dark Spirit. Odeon helped but my Dark Spirit was very powerful. He seeped through holes in Odeon's protective wall. He poisoned my mind with evil plots. I was foolish. I bought into it. But thanks to you Yugi I am free of him for good."  
  
"It wasn't really me it was Yami."  
  
Marik stopped in the desert sands.  
  
"I owe the pharaoh my life. It must be repaid."  
  
He pointed to a shadowy area in the East.  
  
"We are here."

* * *

A apologies for the wait.


	14. Struggle of Yami

The hooded figure looked into the sands. Three figures moved in the distance, almost to far away to see. The figure moved to sweep away when his cloak glowed. The puzzle he was wearing glowed with a light. He shouted when his mind was probed.  
  
'You will not harm Yugi!'  
  
'NOTHING YOU CAN DO YAMI. I CONTROL HIS FATE.'  
  
'This is between you and me. Leave him out of this!'  
  
'YAMI. YOU KNOW THAT I NEED YUGI'S DEFEAT FOR THE FULL POWER OF THE PUZZLE.'  
  
'Don't be a coward! Fight me instead! I will take Yugi's place. If you beat me the power will still be yours.'  
  
'NO. I PREFER TO LET YOU SUFFER AND WATCH HELPLESSLY AS YOUR LIFE IS TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU JUST AS YOU DID TO ME.'  
  
'You only live because of me!'  
  
'LIVE FOR A LIFE OF ENTRAPMENT. BUT I PITY YOU. I SHALL SHOW THE PITY YOU NEVER SHOWED ME AND BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW RELM.'  
  
The figure sneered inside of his hood.  
  
'YUGI WILL NOT HAVE THE SAME PITY AS YOU. I THINK HIS SOUL WIL BE A NICE TROPHY FOR ALL ETERNITY.'  
  
Yami yelled in fury.  
  
'You will not get away with this! Yugi will stop you!'  
  
'I HOPE HE GIVES ME SOME FUN COMPETION AT LEAST. SHADI WAS NO FUN.'  
  
'You sick animal.'  
  
'THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER.'  
  
The light rushes back into the puzzle and Yami's voice is silenced. The figure stares at the three people as they move closer. Kaiba... Yugi... and ... Marik.  
  
'EXPECTED.'  
  
Ishizu finally decided to act on his movements.  
  
'BUT DOES SHE EVEN KNOW WHO I AM AND WHAT SHE SENTENCED THESE THREE TO? PROBABLY NOT.'  
  
The hooded figure turned to the footsteps approaching him from the tomb behind him.  
  
"They here yet?"  
  
The hooded figure smiled as he looked into the face of Sting. Skullz stayed back in the shadows looking as though he was bored. But the hooded figure knew different. Skullz itched for the fight more then Sting did.  
  
"YES. YOU WILL BE THE TEST. I TRUSTED THE TWO WILL NOT PASS IT."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Sting smiled evilly as he talked to the hooded figure. Skullz moved forward and looked into the sands.  
  
"Three?"  
  
"NOT TO WORRY. MARIK IS OF NO CONCERN. I HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR HIM."  
  
Skullz turned around without a look of care in his face.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Yea, we'll just go set up."  
  
Sting ran back down the hall. Skullz passed the figure and moved to exit as well.  
  
"STING CANNOT WIN HIS FIGHT. YOU NEED TO FIGHT FOR BOTH OF YOU."  
  
"Sting is fully capable of beating Kaiba."  
  
"IT WILL BE A 2 ON 2 MATCH."  
  
"What!"  
  
"HA! DON"T WORRY YOUR REVENGE WILL STILL BE CARRIED OUT ON YUGI."  
  
"I wanted to face him alone."  
  
The hooded figure said no more. Skullz truly hated the figure and swore on that moment that after Yugi, the figure was next. The figure sneered again as Skullz walked away. He moved his arm to show the Millennium Key.  
  
"I WILL AWAIT YOUR CHALLENGE SKULLZ."  
  
The figure stepped inside the tomb and threw his arm above his head. He snapped his figures and the doors slammed closed. An inscription could now be read on the door...  
  
_**He with noble heart or courageous soul, know this: The darkness awaits you inside. Enter to your certain doom.**_


	15. The Truth is Learned by One

"So what is this thing Yugi and Marik's fighting, huh?"  
  
Joey leaned against the wall of the Game Shop. Ishizu stood in the middle of a small group of people: Mokuba, Tristan, Tea, and Joey. Ishizu looked worn out and wished not to answer Joey's question.  
  
"She looks tired Joey leave her alone."  
  
"It is alright Tea. I am sorry Joey but I don't know."  
  
"There can't be that many Dark forces powerful enough to trick and overpower Shadi."  
  
"There aren't. In fact there are none. I cannot think of anything that could have cause this."  
  
Tea looked slightly scared but Tristan looked almost interested.  
  
"Then where did that So-run guy come from?"  
  
"Shoogan? He came from the Millennium key."  
  
"The Key? Like Yugi's puzzle?"  
  
"Almost. But the spirit in the key was blocked from Shadi's mind entirely."  
  
"I bet Shoogan loved that."  
  
"Shoogan would like nothing more then to kill Shadi."  
  
Joey moved away from the wall and threw his fist into his hand.  
  
"Well if Joey Wheeler has something to say about it, that won't happen."  
  
"Joey. You know there is nothing you can do."  
  
"Aaaah! I can't take it! I won't just stand here and let Yugi face this without his friends! Don't worry Yugi, Joey 's comin'!"  
  
Joey rushes out the door and Tristan, Mokuba, and Tea follows him. Ishizu kneels onto the ground with tears in her eyes.  
  
'Pharaoh, Kaiba, and my own brother! I did not realize until know what I have sent you against! They can't win their fight! Not against the dark power of..."  
  
Ishizu sobbed at the thought of his return. 


	16. Yami's Connection

"Well isn't that inviting."  
  
Kaiba laughed at the quote written on the door to the tomb. Marik reached over to touch the quote. It sealed the tomb and it was impossible to move the door out of the way.  
  
"Aren't you going to open it?"  
  
Kaiba stared impatiently at Marik. He whipped around and sheepishly said;  
  
"I don't really know how."  
  
Kaiba slapped his hand on his face.  
  
"Idiot! We came all this way for nothing?"  
  
Marik sighed and returned to the door, but Yugi pushed him to the side. Marik was surprised when he saw a faint glow of a Millennium eye on Yugi's forehead.  
  
"I have a noble heart and courageous soul, and the Darkness will never consume my soul!"  
  
The door etched another message into the stone before the eyes of the three heroes.  
  
_**May your quest be not a fool's errand. A bright soul is not enough to part the Darkness.  
**_  
"I am no fool! My quest will be a bright light and the Darkness will flee in my presence!"  
  
Marik looked on at disbelief as the door sketched another message.  
  
**_Then may Ra be with you and your quest brave one._**  
  
Yugi stumbled as the doors creaked apart to reveal a long hall into darkness. Marik ran up to Yugi.  
  
"How...?"  
  
Yugi's eyes fluttered and the eye faded to nothing.  
  
"Wha...wha...what happened?"  
  
Yugi stared down the hallway.  
  
"Great! It is opened lets go!"  
  
Marik looked in disbelief as Yugi moved into the hallway.  
  
Kaiba moved next to Marik.  
  
"That was a bit odd."  
  
"I don't understand. I thought the pharaoh was completely released from Yugi."  
  
"Don't start with the Millennium item nonsense. We don't have that kind of time."  
  
"Err."  
  
Marik scowled as Kaiba walked by him and into the dark halls. He followed him in but turned in shock as the doors closed in on him locking the three heroes inside. On the door a new message is written.  
  
_**The Darkness will consume new souls tonight.**_


	17. It Begins

The chamber was frighteningly dark. Yugi could barely see his hands when he put them in front of him. But he could hear the chanting. It was in a different language and spoken to quickly for him to make out any words. The wall he was using to guide himself forward had vanished. Yugi shivered in the chamber daring not to move forward. He stumbled back into a body.  
  
"Get off me Yugi."  
  
Yugi grinned sheepishly at Kaiba even though Yugi knew they couldn't see each other well. Marik had yet to say anything as well and Yugi began to believe he was scared as well. Click. Click. Click. Yugi yelled at the sound of approaching footsteps. But a sound of a torch being lit gave Yugi a little less of a jump. He was not going to be snuck up on. The torch was lit and they looked up to see a small old looking man leering down on them.  
  
"Get ready for the duel."  
  
The old man chuckled to himself and threw the torch down at them.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
The group scattered and the torch hit something above them. With a flash of light, fire moved across the top of the room. On a circular ledge above them the fire lit up the entire arena. Yugi moved to check out there surroundings. It looked as though they were in an old duelist arena. In the center were 20 slabs facing each other. An elevated pillar was in the middle of each set of 10 slabs. On two of the pillars next to each other, two figures stood. To their sides stood eight mages. Eight mages were also to the side of the two pillars opposite of them. In the middle of it all stood a hooded figure. And he was wearing... The Millennium Puzzle!  
  
"My puzzle!"  
  
"WELCOME LITTLE YUGI AND FRIENDS TO THE CHAMBER OF SHIUGAN! STEP FORWARD KAIBA AND YUGI TO FACE YOUR OPPONENTS."  
  
The figures on the pillars stood up straighter and curled up their fists and uncurled them, ready for a fight.  
  
"Finally they are here."  
  
The boy on the left pillar spoke up looking angrier then the boy on the right. The boy on the right sighed looking bored.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you wearing my puzzle?"  
  
"IT IS MY PUZZLE! IT WAS STOLEN FROM ME A MILLENIA AGO BY YAMI. AND SOON IT WILL BE MINE AGAIN. STEP FORWARD... SETO KAIBA... AND YUGI MOTO."  
  
"And what about me?"  
  
"WELL MARIK, YOU WILL BE TALKING WITH AN OLD FRIEND."  
  
Marik screamed in pain and he hit the floor. His eyes were wide with shock and he seemed to shimmer with an odd light. He grunted and hit the floor unconscious.  
  
"Marik!"  
  
Yugi stepped back as Marik raised himself up off the ground. But Marik looked different. His eyes glowed evilly and his face looked strained. His hair stood up in the air with a spiky fashion. Yugi and Kaiba reeled in shock of seeing him again.  
  
"Marik's Dark Spirit!"  
  
"It is good to be back. But I was long gone into the shadows. Who saved me?"  
  
"THAT WAS I."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"YOU SHALL SEE SOON."  
  
Marik sneered and walked deeper into the chamber and into a hallway opposite of Kaiba and Yugi. The hooded figure followed him into the hallway and snapped his fingers. Yugi rushed to the door and slammed on it with his fists. He looked up to see writing on the door.  
  
**_You had been warned._**


	18. Fall of Sting

"Begin the duel!"  
  
Sting moved first.  
  
"I play Dunames the Dark Witch!" (1800/1050)  
  
Kaiba moved next.  
  
"Vorse Raider!" (1900/1500)  
  
Skullz.  
  
"Deadly Scar Beast!" (1800/1200)  
  
Yugi.  
  
"I summon Neo the Magic Swordsmen! (1700/1000)  
  
"Dunames attack Neo!"  
  
Yugi cringed as the attack blew back him and one of his mages. Kaiba looked to the side at Yugi in question. Yugi normally didn't make rookie mistakes like that.  
  
"Vorse Raider attack Deadly Scar Beast!"  
  
Skullz smiled when his mage dropped.  
  
"I summon X-Head Cannon!" (1800/1500) "Then I play Double rifle. It always me to raise my monsters attack by 700 points but I cannot attack this turn. (2500/1500)  
  
"Then I summon Young Magician!" (1900/500) "Attack Dunames!"  
  
"I lose a Mage. Then I play Maha Vailo (1550/1400)! Watch this! Go Malevolent Nuzzler! Go Horn of the Unicorn! This is it! (3950/2500) Maha Vailo attack no... ARGHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Sting hit the ground and his Maha Vailo disappeared. Sting twitched on the ground. Skullz yelled in fury.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Golain approached Sting. Sting sighed and shut his eyes. Golain sneered at Sting.  
  
"He had to powerful a monster for his shadow powers to handle."  
  
"That's bullshit!"  
  
"That's the rules."  
  
"Dammit."  
  
Skullz was furious but then confused when the mages remained there by Sting moved over to him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let the duel continue. Teammate out! Skullz turn!"  
  
"Then I play Y-Dragon Head!" (1500/1600) "And then I play life absorption!"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It allows me to sacrifice one of my opponents monsters to summon a new one of my own. So go Z metal tank!" (1500/1300) "And now I use their special effect! Join together to form XYZ Dragon Cannon!" (3500/2600)  
  
Skulls hesitated. His monster could be to powerful... but it was worth the risk.  
  
"Attack Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba fell to his knee. He lost 2 mages. This wasn't going to be easy now.  
  
(Sting = 14mages 5 slabs) (Kaiba = 6 mages 9 slabs) (Yugi = 7 mages 8 slabs) 


	19. Skullz's First Victim

Yugi stares deep within the eyes of Skullz and frowns. A pain was beyond Skullz eyes but Yugi could barely feel it through his darkness. Yugi stared at his field. The life absorption card took his Young Magician card, but Skullz did not attack him using his XYZ monster. Why? Skullz turned to Yugi and grinned. Yugi suddenly saw the reason. Skullz wanted Kaiba out of the picture so he could go one-on-one with him. Yugi frowned. What did he ever do to Skullz?  
  
"It is my move!"  
  
Kaiba stared furiously at Skullz.  
  
"I summon a monster in defense position and end my turn."  
  
"Then it's my turn!"  
  
Yugi looked at his slabs. What card could he summon to beat Skullz? A ritual would be his best bet. It was easier to summon them. Which one though...  
  
"I play the Curse of Masked Beast ritual and sacrifice 2 slabs to summon the Masked Beast." (3200/1800)  
  
Skullz frowned as the masked beast appeared on the field. It had one hell of an attack and most equip cards would give him a boost to go beyond his XYZ Dragon Cannon. But he did have a weakness... Skullz smiled now was not the time he had to get rid of Kaiba first. He thinks he is smart putting a facedown monster on the field. He had a surprise coming to him.  
  
"Go soul exchange!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Sacrifice Kaiba's face down monster and my XYZ Dragon cannon to summon Barrel Dragon! (2600/2200)"  
  
Kaiba hated the barrel Dragon and it's effect. Yugi looked curious.  
  
"Now I activate its effect! Proton Chance guns!"  
  
Yugi looked up to see Barrel Dragon charging its guns. One sputtered and died, one turned on to full power, and the other sputtered and died.  
  
"Dammit. Go Barrel Dragon Attack Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba shielded himself as the blast took out 3 of his mages.  
  
"But I'm not done go Reactivation!"  
  
"What is that!"  
  
"It allows me to have a second chance at my monster's special ability. So Go! Proton Chance Guns!"  
  
This time all three barrels whirred to life.  
  
"Excellent. Now destroy Yugi's monster!"  
  
Yugi yelled as his Masked Beast was turned to ash.  
  
"My turn [Kaiba]! Go Monster Reborn! Take form as XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)"  
  
"Not that!"  
  
"Oh yes! Now, XYZ Dragon Cannon attack Barrel Dragon!"  
  
Skullz laughed as one of his mages fell.  
  
"About time! I was wondering if you would ever destroy one of my mages!"  
  
"Well it's my turn [Yugi]! Go Monster Reborn! Bring back Barrel Dragon (2600/2200)!"  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Go Barrel Dragon! Attack Skullz directly!"  
  
Skullz smiled as he watched his 3 mages fall.  
  
"Fool! Watch now as I use a Monster Reborn! I thank you both for leaving me the most powerful beast in the graveyard!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go Masked Beast! (3200/1800)!"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"You have three mages Kaiba and I plan on taking them all out now!"  
  
"You can't"  
  
"Can't I? Go Divide and Conquer!"  
  
"Shit."  
  
"This card allows my monsters attack to be increased by 1/4 the difference in our life points for one turn. Now I count 10 mages on my side of the field each representing 1000 life points. You have 3. So my monster gets a 1750-point boost! (4950/1800)"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes 2150 points of Damage is enough to leave you with no protection!"  
  
Kaiba swore as all three of his mages were destroyed. He turned to so Yugi.  
  
"Yugi get this fu-"  
  
He was cut short. Yugi was shocked to see Kaiba's eyes go white. Kaiba hit his knees off the ground hard before hitting the ground face first. Yugi turned to confront Skullz. But Skullz looked different now. His pupils consumed his eyes and his hair was pointier. He smiled sickly with an evil grin Yugi could not even imagine him wearing. Skullz palm faced Kaiba and he sneered with an amused look at Kaiba's lifeless body. Skullz's Dark Spirit had come forth at last.  
  
"Kaiba!"  
  
Yugi tears up looking at his old rival.  
  
"Ignore him little Yugi."  
  
Skullz's voice was deep and more evil then it once was. Yugi clenched his fists and stared at the ground.  
  
"You...you.. I won't let you harm anyone else."  
  
Yugi's eyes glowed gold and the millennium eye glowed blindingly on his forehead. Skullz shielded his eyes and growled at his adversary.  
  
"What magic is this?"  
  
"My own."  
  
"Well Yugi, let the Shadow duel really start then."  
  
(Skullz = 10 mages 0 slabs) (Kaiba = Fallen) (Yugi = 7 mages 4 slabs) 


	20. Dueling Against the Darkness

Yugi didn't understand his surge of power. He just felt... confident. Powerful. But he didn't sense the power of Yami anywhere inside him. Yugi stared deep into Skullz's eyes. They looked purely evil except... Yugi could almost swear he could see a flicker of sadness, of pain even. Skullz eyes pierced into Yugi's.

"I believe it's your turn Moto."

Yugi growled in anger and looked down at the field. Masked Beast was a truly powerful card and Skullz had no slabs left. If the Masked Beast is destroyed, Skullz would be finished. His Barrel Dragon's effect may just do that.

"Go! Proton Chance Guns!"

Skullz eyes watched as the guns started loading. If two went on he would be in trouble. One gun off. One gun on. One gun off.

"You failed Yugi! Now it's my turn! Go Masked Beast!"

Yugi felt a gust of wind as another one of his mages fell.

"Damn."

"Yugi you cannot win."

"But I can with another ritual! Go! Black Illusion ritual! Summon Relinquished now by sacrificing a slab!"

Skullz swore as Relinquished moved on to the field. This could ruin things.

"Absorb Masked Beast! (3200/1800)"

Skullz frowned as his beast was sucked into Relinquished. His eyes glowed with an intense determination and hate for the young Moto.

"You have no more slabs Skullz! And your life points are wide open."

"Then attack Yugi. Try to stop me."

"Fine. Go Relinquished! (3200/1800)

Skullz laughed as 4 of his mages fell.

"Your through Skullz your out of slabs."

"Really? Then watch this!"

Skullz turned away from Yugi toward Sting's old field. He pointed a finger at a slab and it levitated, and then moved itself onto Skullz field.

"No! That's cheating."

"It is."

Yugi looked up to see the old man was still watching the duel.

"Skullz, you have failed. You cannot win. I will go inform my master."

"That won't be necessary."

Skullz turned his finger toward Golain. Golain looked paralyzed with fear as Skullz lifted him up off the ground.

"Go watch our duel from the shadow realm old man."

Skullz through his arm behind him. Golain screamed as he was hurtled through the air and hit the wall with a sickening THUD. Golain skidded down the wall as he grabbed for any part of the wall that could save him. No help came. Golain slid all of the way into the circle of fire. His screams pierced the soul and Yugi couldn't bear to watch the man incinerated no matter how evil he was.

"Monster!"

"Now, now Yugi. Name calling is not necessary."

Skullz laughed evilly and Yugi swore under his breath. He now knew that the stakes of this duel were much higher then he originally thought.

"My turn Yugi. So go! Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"

"What? But that requires two sacrifices!"

"Not anymore, rise my beast!"

Yugi watched as the monster he faced so many times materialized onto the field. His Relinquished was stronger, but he didn't think Skullz was done yet. And he wasn't.

"Next I'll play Dragon treasure. A 300 boost for my monster is now completed. (3300/2800) So go Blue Eyes! White Lightning!"

Yugi smiled as his monster was shot at. The explosion cleared the field and one of Skullz's mages were down and Relinquished left standing.

"What is this?"

"When Relinquished is attacked, the equip monster is destroyed, not Relinquished and the life point damage is sent to you!"

"Dammit."

"And now it's my turn! Absorb Blue Eyes! Attack him now!"

Skullz shielded himself as another 4 of his mages dropped. That left him with only 2 mages. Another error and he was done.

"Damn you Yugi! I will win! No matter what! Go and be summoned! Egyptian God Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Yugi gasped in shock as the God card Obelisk raised himself onto the field. Lightning scattered the stage and Skullz's remaining mages fell. Skullz himself screamed in agony as Obelisk used his power to summon himself. The God cards eyes targeted Yugi, and Yugi gasped as the monster roared in all of its power. Yugi looked beyond Obelisk to see Skullz laying face down on his Dueling area, smoking as though he was just on fire. But Skullz twitched and rose to his feet.

"Behold... Obelisk the Tormentor! (4000/4000)"

(Skullz XXX) (Yugi = 7 mages 1 slab)


	21. Defeating an Egyptian God

Obelisk the Tormentor's eyes glowed Red, and Yugi could not summon the will to stare down a God. Yugi looked down to see his Relinquished.

'If he attacks now, I will win. But he is not that stupid. What is he planning?'

"Ill end my turn Yugi. Summoning a God was enough strain. I must prepare to attack with him next turn once Relinquished is back to his original attack."

Yugi's eyes opened with shock.

'What could he be planning, a way to destroy my equip monster without killing himself?'

Yugi stared hard at his remaining slab.

'I wish I could summon enough strength to summon a God.'

'Yugi...'

Yugi awoke from his trance as he heard a voice prod at his head.

'Do not attack the God... attack he who holds him...'

Yugi looked past the God to Skullz's expressionless face.

"Go Yugi, so my God will reign supreme, and trample you!"

"Sorry Skullz but I'm going to beat you. And not even with a card that comes close to matching Obelisk's power."

"You lie! No card you can summon can defeat a God!"

"Your right Skullz, but a card I summon can defeat you! Now go Inaba White Rabbit! (700/500)"

Skullz laughed and glared at Yugi.

"A Rabbit? You cannot defeat me with a rabbit."

"I can. Now watch as I activate Inaba's special ability!"

"What ability?"

"Its ability to attack life points directly! And since you have now mages left..."

Skullz stared at his fainted mages. He whipped his head back to Yugi's side of the field to see him smiling at him.

"Where-"

He was cut short as the rabbit snuck up behind him and nailed him in the back. Skullz hit the ground and his God shattered in front of him.

"No...no... I couldn't have lost."

"You did and now to send your dark side to the shadows!"

Skullz looked up at Yugi's palm facing him. He was blasted backwards and his hair fell flat and his aura of evil disappeared.

'I'll come back for you Skullz. And you to Kaiba. I promise.'

Yugi looked over to see the door leading to the hooded figure open. Yugi rushed towards it determined to stop this once and for all.


	22. The Identity of the Evil

Yugi ran down the hall and skidded to a halt in a brightly lit chamber. The hooded figure stood in the middle of the room apparently alone. Yugi approached him ready for anything.

"AT LAST YUGI. I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK YOU LOST."

"I won and now I want you to get rid of Marik's Dark Spirit and return my puzzle!"

"YOUR IN NO POSITION TO GIVE ME DEMANDS YUGI."

Yugi stepped back as Marik and Shadi stepped out of the shadows.

"Shadi?"

"NOT REALLY."

Shadi smiled evilly and Yugi understood.

"Shadi has a Dark Side?"

"YES YUGI. YOU ARE A FOOL FOR EVEN THINKING OF COMING HERE. NOW YOU ARE TRAPPED HERE BY THE DARK SPIRITS."

The hooded figure pointed to the way Yugi came. Footsteps echoed down the hall and Yugi saw Kaiba standing in the doorway. His eyes were overshadowed and lines wore down on his face.

"Dammit. I had sent Kaiba's Dark Side to the Shadow Realm."

"YES YUGI. BUT MY POWERS CAN BRING HIM BACK."

"Who the hell are you?"

"WHO AM I LITTLE YUGI?"

The hooded figure lifted his arms up to his hood and snatched the sides of it.

"AN OLD FRIEND YUGI."

When the hood fell Yugi gasped and stepped backward quickly. He hit the ground and his eyes twitched.

"It can't be why would you do this?"

"I think our duel is about to begin."

Yugi couldn't look away. How could the figure be him? It made no sense that the figure was...

Yami.

* * *

Im going on Vacation tomorrow. So no new stories until next Saturday. Srry. Did I leave at a bad time?


	23. Yami's Dark Past

Yugi hit the floor hard his eyes still shaking and wet with tears at his friends betrayal.  
  
"Come now little Yugi. You didn't know it was I?"  
  
Yugi stared at Yami. He looked identical to his own Yami. But it couldn't be him. It didn't make any sense.  
  
"No, Yugi!"  
  
Yugi glanced over at Yami. He was sure it was Yami that had spoken but the voice lost the snarl and its chill it had before.  
  
"No you fool, stay out of my head."  
  
The evil voice of Yami spoke that one and a haze appeared around him. It split and an almost holographic-looking Yami appeared next to the solid one.  
  
"No, Yugi don't fall for his tricks!"  
  
The solid Yami made a movement as to brush aside the foggy Yami to no avail. He growled negatively and then smirked as if he was trying to poke fun at the events proceeding.  
  
"Well look at this. My better half decided to join the party."  
  
"What?"  
  
Yugi was still against the wall staring at the two Yami's with a surprised look. It didn't take long for the truth to dawn on him.  
  
"You are a Dark Spirit!"  
  
"NO! I AM YAMI!"  
  
The solid figure swung around with a great hate in his eyes and made a grab for Yugi. But a solid hand reached out to stop him.  
  
"No. You cannot kill Yugi unless in a duel."  
  
Kaiba had grabbed solid Yami's shoulder. Yugi had almost forgotten about the other dark spirits surrounding them. Shadi was covered in shadow almost completely blocking him from view. Marik looked almost hopeful that Yugi would be strangled.  
  
"What are you then if not a Dark Spirit?"  
  
"I am Yami. The pharaoh. The true ruler of Egypt."

"But Yami…"  
  
"The 'Yami' you know of is my Light Spirit."  
  
"A light Spirit?"  
  
"Normally the lighter half of the soul will control the body and the evil part will steadily poison the mind. The strength of the light side will determine if the light side is to become evil."  
  
"So the still puts you as a Dark Spirit."  
  
"NO! I controlled my body not my light side!"  
  
"You were born evil?"  
  
"Yes and the ritual gave my light side full control of my body. But since I was a solid being, I could not be banished into an item. I was attacked and stripped of my powers. I was sent out to wander the sands until I died. But I didn't die. Because my light side remained alive."  
  
The foggy Yami shifted uncomfortably as though he knew this was coming. Something hen hoped not to face again.  
  
"Yami was imprisoned in an item given eternal life. My wandering soul was also given an eternal life. And then…"  
  
The solid spirit smiled as he recalled a happy memory.  
  
"…Pegasus reinstated Duel Monsters in this Realm."  
  
Yugi backed away from the solid Yami. He was laughing hysterically, out of control, his mind bent to his own will.  
  
"Now then no more questions! This show is over!"  
  
The solid Yami laughed hysterically again and tore the puzzle off his neck and smashed it against the floor. Yugi and Marik made a grab for it but the puzzle shattered when the puzzle hit the floor.  
  
"No!"  
  
Foggy Yami was becoming less solid every second and threatened to disappear completely into the shadows. A voice could be heard but just barely over Solid Yami's laughing.  
  
"You can do it Yugi… We all believe in you…"  
  
Yugi collected the pieces of the puzzle in his arms and looked up at Yami. He was smiling almost lopsidedly as though he thought nothing could be funnier then the current proceedings. Yugi could not stand it and snarled at Yami.  
  
"Your insane!"  
  
"Of course I am you fool. All great geniuses are a little insane."  
  
He smiled insanely again and threw back his head and laughed.  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
Yugi threw his shoulder down in an attempt to ram Yami in the gut. Yami threw his hand out and slapped Yugi to the side. Yugi's body crumpled to the ground and Yami's smile vanished.  
  
"Yugi… The time is now."  
  
At these words the ground underneath them shattered and a Duel arena rose into the air. Yugi shifted his wait to one shoulder to see a Duelist Kingdom-looking dueling arena rise around them.  
  
"Wh...What?"  
  
"The Duel is set Yugi! The great battle of our time begins! Who shall triumph? Light or Dark? The time of the shadows begins here!"  
  
He laughed insanely again and looked down at Yugi.  
  
"Lets Duel."


	24. The Battle of the Ages: Dark Vs Light Pa...

Yugi stepped up onto the Podium-like arena and turned to face his opponent. Yami was cracking his knuckles looking hungrily at the arena. He held a Deck of cards in his hands and shuffled it thoroughly and placed it in front of him. The deck vanished at his side of the field and reappeared at Yugi's. He pulled out another Deck and slapped it in front of him. Yugi looked into Yami's eyes trying not to cringe under the evil showing in his old friend's eyes.

"Losing the old dueling arenas?"

"I thought that a simple 10 slab game would leave me bored. I hope to prolong your defeat."

"And I hope you didn't stack your deck."

"Oh no little Yugi. Our decks are identical. We shall have this test be in skills alone not in power of the decks."

Yugi looked behind him reflexively at Kaiba. He had always stacked his deck against Yugi. Yami must be very confident to have the same deck go up against him. But Yami still had the advantage. He knew all the cards in Yugi's deck. Yugi turned back to face Yami.

"I'm ready."

"Then lets begin our duel!"

Yugi: 4000 Yami: 4000

Yugi grabbed 5 cards and placed them in his hand. He recognized a few of them. Swords of Revealing Light. Gemini Elf. Harpie's Feather Duster. But the other two he never heard of. An effect card named Guano's Servant and a trap card called Fate of the Hands. He could alone hope that the cards would work with him.

"You cannot win Yugi."

Yugi looked back at Marik who had spoken.

"I shall defeat my foe and release your hold on Marik."

"I am Marik. My weaker half will be banished forever after this Dark One destroys you in battle. I regret I can't do it myself."

"Letting other people fight your battles?"

Marik growled taking a step towards Yugi. Shadi (Shoogan in disguise) threw his arm to block Marik.

"He is leading you into a fight. He wishes to catch you in a bad position. Stay back and just try to enjoy the show."

Marik kept his snarl on his face but he did move back as Shadi ordered. Kaiba smiled and spoke to Yugi.

"Don't think you can trick us Yugi. With you out of the way our worse halves will never gain control of their bodies."

"I agree."

Yugi turned back to face Yami who now had a triumphant smile on his face.

"The stakes will pile up. Observe."

Yami pointed to the ceiling of the domed chamber. At he top, shackled by some dark energy, were Kaiba, Shadi, and Marik in their normal selves. They appeared unconscious and Yugi was still taken aback by their presence.

"This is between you and me Yami! Leave my friends out of this!"

"No Yugi. This just makes the game more interesting. Se the wager as the lives of your friends if you lose."

"And if I win?"

"You won't win Yugi. But to entertain you lets say your friends will be released and I'll return these."

He threw his cloak to the side of his body to show the Millennium items being held there.

"You can go first Yugi. We have a duel to start."

"I'll play one card face down."

Yugi set Fate of the Hands down.

"And I'll set this card in defense position.

Yugi placed Guano's Servant (750/500) in defense position.

"Your move."

"I'll summon Black Warrior of the Night in attack position (1800/1400). Attack my beast!"

Yugi didn't activate the trap as Guano's Servant appeared. Yami jumped back in surprise at the sight of the monster and cursed under his breath. Guano was destroyed, but it turned into a ball of light that attached itself to the warrior.

"I trust, Yugi, that you don't know what this card did? If it is destroyed in battle it can lower any monster on the fields attack by 500."

Yugi smiled. A good move and it was still his turn. He drew another unfamiliar card. A magic card called Pharaoh's Retribution.

'What the hell, I guess I should just play it.'

"I summon Gemini elf! (1900/900) Then I'll play Pharaoh's Retribution!"

"Damn. That raises any monsters attack by 500 and gives the user 500 life points every time it destroys a card. A rare card."

'Awesome. The Heart of the Cards is still with me'

"Right and with that I'll attack! Go, Gemini Elf. Attack now!"

Yami shielded himself as his life point counter clicked down and his warrior was destroyed.

Yugi: 4500 Yami: 2900

'This isn't over Yugi. You think our Deck's are the same? We will see when I show you the instrument of your defeat! Nothing can stop me! Nothing!'

"HA! The duel is just warming up Yugi. And you might yet present me with a challenge."


	25. The Battle of the Ages: Dark Vs Light Pa...

"My turn little Yugi."

Yami drew a card and looked at it with limited interest.

"I'll set this face down and play Don Kieto the Cure Master."

Yami gained 1000 life points and smiled humbly over at Yugi.

"Your turn."

"As you wish!"

Yugi reached down and grabbed a card. It was Black Hole. Useful later but for now...

"Go Gemini elf attack his face-down monster!"

Yami shielded himself from the blast and Yugi gained 500 life points. But Yami was smiling.

"Observe. Man-Eater bug! (450/600)"

"No!"

"Yes so say goodbye, Gemini!"

The Gemini elf shattered and Yugi looked up with a worried expression on his face.

'I'm open to any attack! What can I do...'

"Its over Yugi."

"You can't win Yugi."

"Give up Yugi."

Yugi looked back at the three smirking faces behind him. He was used to a cheering squad but not a negative one. Joey, Tristan, Tea... Anyone, he could use their support.

"My turn Yugi now go, 7 colored Fish! (1800/ 800) Attack his life points directly!"

"Activate trap!"

Yami sneered at the trap card.

'How is this kid doing this? These cards... played perfectly, but no way he knew what they did!'

"Fate of the Hands, little Moto, Allows you to draw one card. You guess if it will be a trap, magic, or monster card. I then guess if it is a trap, magic, or monster card. If you are right, my monster is destroyed and you keep the drawn card. If I guess right your monster and the card you drew is destroyed. If neither of us guess right you keep the card and I destroy your monster."

"I choose monster!"

"I choose Magic!"

Yugi drew the card and smiled.

"Observe! Black Warrior of the Night! (1800/1400)"

Yami scowled but Yugi looked curious.

'Maybe Yami wasn't lying. He did play this card earlier. Maybe we do have the same deck.'

"Your up Yugi."

"I play the card I drew! Black Warrior of the Night!"

Black Warrior of the Night materialized unto the field with a frustrated Yami looking at him.

'This is ridiculous! This kid is getting so lucky! It won't last long though.'

"Your 'Heart of the Cards' can't save you forever Yugi. Yami will beat you."

Kaiba stared deep into Yugi's eyes with a sneer in his face and a plea in his eyes. Yugi could almost hear his voice in his head.

'Beat him... Yugi...'

'I will'

"Go! Attack his life points directly!"

Yugi: 5000 Yami: 2100

Yami pounded his fists on the platform.

"MY TURN YUGI!"

He grabbed a card and laughed.

"Observe the unstoppable Skull Armor Warrior! (900/0) This beast gains 150 attack points for every monster on the field including himself"

"That's not enough to beat my Warrior."

"It will when I add this! Go Horn of the Unicorn!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Now my beast has 1900 attack points! More then enough to destroy your warrior! Attack now!"

He laughed hysterically as His Skull Armor Warrior destroyed Yugi's Black Warrior.

"That's only 100 life points."

"Yes but it is a small step to zero."

"Your monster loses 150 attack points and it is my turn."

Yugi drew a card and frowned. Mystic elf. It could stop him and at least buy him some time.

"I set one monster face down and end my turn."

"Finish him Yami! I'm getting bored of this battle."

Marik walked next to the field and crossed his arms looking at both players.

"Yami I wish to Duel you after this for the puzzle. It will be an interesting challenge. But I will still crush you."

Yami just snickered and drew a card. His eyes want wide and he mad an insane laugh.

"Yugi the card of your defeat is in my hand! And in a couple of turns it will wipe out your life points along with your soul! Bwahaha!"

Yugi: 4900 Yami: 2100


	26. The Battle of the Ages: Dark Vs Light Pa...

"Let me show you the first instrument of your defeat! Go Slime Jar!"

Yugi looked questionable at the slime jar rising onto the field.

'That cards only use is to summon powerful monster... what is he thinking?'

"I also play this card face down and end my turn."

"My turn."

Yugi drew a card. A Summoned Skull. Perfect.

"I sacrifice my monster to bring Summoned Skull to the field! (2500/1200) Attack his monster now! Lightning strike!"

Yami laughed and threw his hand out to his card on the field.

"Activate trap! Mirror Force!"

"Shit."

Yugi shielded himself from Summoned Skulls destruction.

'I can't lose...'

"My turn and observe as a slime token is summoned in attack mode. (500/500) This raises my Guano to attack strength of 2000. Go 2500 points of direct damage.

Yugi reeled back from the attack of two monsters and frowned as his life points dropped to 1900.

'How did I lose my lead so easily? Rookie mistakes like that could cost me the duel.

"My turn."

Yugi drew a Right Arm of Exodia. Yugi's eyes went wide with shock and he looked up to Yami.

'Could he have been collecting the pieces all along? He could, and he has 3 cards in his hands could they all be pieces?'

Yugi smiled.

'Easy way to check.'

"Activate Black Hole!"

"No!"

"Yes! Destroy all of his monsters and leave the field clean."

Yugi frowned. He wanted to keep the piece of Exodia... Yes he had no choice but to use it now.

"Go Swords of Revealing Light! That will end my turn."

"Good come forth Slime token. And I'll summon this card face down. That will be it."

"Fine."

Yugi drew a card. Left Arm of Exodia.

'Damn not what I need right now.'

"I end my turn."

"Come forth another Slime Token. And with that I'll end my turn."

"Fine."

Yugi drew a card. Monster Reborn. Perfect.

"Go Monster Reborn! Revive my Summoned Skull! Attack his Slime token!"

Yami was blasted backwards and growled as he lost 2000 points. That left him with only 100.

"This isn't over Yugi. I have prolonged our defeat for long enough. Now then... One more Slime token and... I can summon this card."

Yami shows Yugi the back of the card and Yami starts to mutter something that sounds like a chant.

"_**Great Beast of the sky please hear my cry, transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Appear in this shadow game as I call your name**... _Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The winged Dragon of Ra rises onto the field with Yami laughing hysterically behind it.

"My facedown card was Dark Elf. So my 2000 from Dark Elf my 900 from Guano and my 500 from my token brings my beast to 3400!"

"But how? With only one of those cards in the game there is no way one is in my deck."

"True Yugi. There is no Dragon of Ra in your deck. There is however Exodia... I hope you are close to summoning him."

Yugi stared at his two pieces of Exodia.

'Not even close.'

"Now Winged Dragon of Ra! Break through the barrier of the Swords! Attack and Destroy Summoned Skull!"

Yugi reeled under the pressure of a God's attack. His life points clicked down 1000.

'Damn. I am in deep trouble.'

"Nice play, Yami, using my favorite card to kill Yugi."

Marik had come forth to watch the show closely, his cloak whipping from the wind of Ra's attack.

Yami stared at Marik with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Yes I thought using a God to destroy him would be my best move."

Yugi growled.

"It is my turn."

"Then make it Yugi."

Yugi touched the deck of his cards.

'This is it the fate of the world depends on this card.'

His hand faltered and slipped off the deck.

'I can't do this.'

He stared down at his summoning area.

'I...I...'

'Yugi...'

Yugi eyes widen and he looked up to the ceiling. Light Marik's eyes were partly opened and he looked strained. He was sure Light Marik had made the noise.

'Yugi... Heart of the... Cards... We... all... believe... in..."

Light Marik broke his connection and his eyes closed. Yugi smiled as he looked back to his deck.

'Yes. I know Marik.'

Yugi returned his hand to the deck.

"This is far from over Yami!"

Yugi: 1000 Yami: 100


	27. The Battle of the Ages: Dark Vs Light Pa...

Yami's eyes glowed as he looked onto Yugi.

'This kid is done. Nothing can stand up to my God!'

Yugi drew his card, his face expressionless.

"I place this face down and activate Harpies Feather Duster!"

Yami stayed motionless as the Slime Jar was destroyed.

'Small loss.'

"Now Yugi! Another attack from my God! Winged Dragon of Ra! Attack his facedown monster!"

"Sorry Yami but my facedown monster is..."

Yugi pointed to his monster.

"A Sangan."

Yami cursed. That was an easy way to get a piece of Exodia.

"A lucky move Yugi. I am sure you will not make another."

"Well I will draw a card. And place it in defense position. That will end my turn."

"Fine. I'll play one card facedown and now Ra! Attack his facedown monster!"

Yugi smiled and pointed to his... Witch of the Black Forest.

"What? No way!"

"Way. And I think you know what that means. I only need one more piece."

'Well Yugi. There are no my cards in your deck that could allow you to special draw an Exodia piece. This duel is still over.'

Yami smiled but it quickly turned to an expression of shock as he looked over at Yugi. Yugi's body glowed with a golden light brightening the entire chamber. Shadi, Marik, and Kaiba shielded their eyes and kept away from Yugi. Yami stared in disbelief at the person in front of him.

'This could only be my lighter half's intervention. Maybe he can still transfer through those pieces? Yes. That must be it. No way this kid has that kind of Shadow powers.'

"I still have a God Yugi. And you are at least one piece of Exodia away from victory. Plenty of time for me to crush you. I'll end my turn by setting this card face down."

Yugi drew a card and looked at it with mild interest.

"I'll set this one face down. And set this in defense position."

'What? That was supposed to be an Exodia piece! What is he planning?'

"If you want a challenge, Yugi, here it comes! Winged Dragon of Ra! Attack him now!"

Yugi shielded himself from the smoke enveloping the field. But when the smoke cleared...

"What is this?"

"I activated my trap! Magical Cylinder! Along with my Young Magician, the attack can be directed right at your God! Say goodbye to the Winged Dragon!"

Ra's explosion was immense. The ceiling of the chamber cracked, the holograms flickered and both players were brought to their knees.

"My... god..."

Yami stood up and brushed himself off.

"Good play Yugi. Now finish me off."

"As you wish!"

Yugi drew a card and put it into his hand.

"Now young magician! Attack his life points directly. Elemental Magic Beam!"

The young magician pointed his staff at Yami's heart and fired.

"I have won Yami!"

"Not yet."

Marik had spoken and smiled at the clouds covering Yami.

"Just watch. Ra will rise again to destroy you."

The smoke cleared and Yami stood behind a wall.

"Meet my Absorbent Wall. This little treasure turns your attack into Life Points."

Yami laughed as his life points clicked up to 2000.

"Now Yugi my turn."

Yami drew a card.

"I will play this card in defense position and end my turn."

"My turn. I'll play this card face down and I will attack with Young Magician."

"Observe my Thief of the Mages! This card allows me to draw any magic card in my deck by discarding two cards."

Yami threw away two cards.

"Now I choose... Monster Reborn! I will then-"

"Not so fast. Activate Light Force Sword!"

Yami looked shocked as his card was thrown from his hand.

"Very well. Then I'll play this card face down and end my turn."

"Attack Young magician!"

Yami shielded himself and laughed.

"One turn down. And the monster was Hane-Hane so your Young Magician will return to your hand. And I will play this card in defense position."

"I will re-summon Young Magician! (1900/500) Attack now!"

"My Mystic Elf should block that. (800/2000) And do 100 damage."

Yugi frowned as his life point counter ticked down to 900.

"Turn 2. I will play this card. Witch of the Damned (0/0) in attack position. I'll end it there."

'This card must have an effect. But I must risk it.'

"Go young magician attack the Witch!"

The young Magician thrusted his staff forward and fired. The witch glowed and took the attack in.

"The witch absorbs half of the attack of his opponent into her attack points. If the monster attacking is a spell-caster, she absorbs all of the attack into her attack points. That's turn three Yugi. I'll play this card facedown. And I'll await the invincible Ra next turn."

Yugi reached his hand to his deck.

'This is it. My last card.'

Yugi closed his eyes and drew the card.

"Now Yami I drew..."

Yugi: 900 Yami: 2000 [Light Force effect off In Yami's next turn]


	28. To the Loser Goes the Spoils

Yugi stared in disbelief at the card he drew. The name of the card, it was the Heart of the Cards. Yugi stared at the card his mind racing.

'What is this? Could the Heart of the Cards be made into a Magic Card?'

Yami stared at Yugi with his head tilted to the side. When he noticed Yugi was staring at him, he grinned and put his head back upright.

"Come now Yugi. Before we get old."

"Now I activate this Card!"

Yugi watched as his Deck glowed with a yellow light. The Deck then Split and the cards turned away looking toward Yami. They split individually and spread out in front of Yugi blocking his view.

"Well Yugi it looks like you played Heart of the Cards. This allows you to draw one card from your deck without looking at it. So chose Yugi."

Yugi couldn't see past his cards to see Yami, but he knew what he had to draw.

"I will draw my final Exodia piece and destroy you!"

"I think not Yugi. You have close to no chance of drawing your card."

"It will be drawn Yami!"

"Then finish your turn Yugi."

Yugi stack out his hand to grab a card... and hesitated.

'This is harder then drawing from the top of my deck. At least then I knew my deck was in charge of handing me the correct card to seal my fate. This... I'm in charge of my fate. I wish... I wish... Yami was here. My Yami. The one I've known. Fighting this shadow of him. It stings the gap in my mind you left there Yami. I need... your help. This could be foolish, maybe I'm just thinking out loud to myself, but if you could help me... I would appreciate it.'

Yugi felt a warmth rush threw him breaking through the darkness pressuring his soul.

'Thank you Yami.'

Yugi reached out and almost felt another hand on his as he reached forward. He was guided to the right and he chose he card. The deck vanished and then returned to normal at his side, but he still held the card that he now was looking at.

"Ha! You failed in your draw! The Exodia is still in your deck!"

"Yes Yami, but I drew something better. Allow me to introduce you to... Premature Burial!"

"No it can't be! You can't have!"

"I have! Now..."

Yugi looked over at Marik.

"Watch closely as your card destroys your only attachment to survival."

"Err."

Yugi turned back to Yami.

"Now I give 800 life points to summon Winged Dragon of Ra! Come now and bring me victory!"

Yami stared at the God as it arose.

"No it can't... that my god Yugi!"

"And it will destroy you. Winged Dragon of Ra! Attack his witch now!"

"Activate trap! Negate Attack!"

"You should know better then me that that kind of trap has no effect on Ra! Go now and destroy him!"

The beam hit Yami at full force after crashing through his witch. Yami gagged and his eyes went wide with pain. The ball of energy flung Yami out away from the arena and blasted him into the wall. He fell into a crumple at the foot of his Dueling area and stayed there motionless. His life point clicked to zero and the holograms disappeared.

"I win Yami."

"Yes, Yugi you did."

Yami stood up his cloak hiding his body. His eyes glowed intensely and he turned his eyes to the dueling arena. The arena shook and went back into the floor. Yugi quickly grabbed Ra and jumped off his platform. When he hit the ground, the top of the dueling arena was vanishing into the floor. With a rumble the chamber was empty again with no trace of a duel.

"You surprise me Yugi. You truly are my other 'nakaba'. My other half Yugi. If you joined me I could strengthen your Shadow powers! Perhaps even draw forth your Dark Spirit! We could rule the world together!"

"Never Yami! I will banish you to the shadows and your reign over this land will be no more!"

"If that's how you feel 'Nakaba'. Banish me."

"As you wish."

Yugi threw forward his hand and attempted to blast away Yami's soul.

"Not that easy my 'Nakaba'!

Yami threw his arm out of his cloak to reveal the Millennium Rod. It glowed with a gold light and created a barrier around Yami, protecting him from the blast. Yugi stepped back in surprise... right into 3 sets of arms. Yugi struggled but Marik and Kaiba held Yugi down by the shoulders and Shadi grabbed his coat and threw him into the ground. Yugi kneeled looking angrily at Yami.

"Now my 'Nakaba' I will present you with my generous offer again. Join me and rule the world by my side."

"Never."

Yami shrugged his shoulders and turned away from Yugi.

"You are just like my Hikari. A fool but a noble fool."

Yami sighed and shifted his weight.

"Fine. My body may be to week from a shadow game loss to banish you, but I do hold all of the millennium items scratch one. That will be enough."

Yami looked back at Yugi with and evil grin.

"Maybe I will bring you back for a rematch. A couple of years in the shadows should change your outlook on my offer."

Yami pointed the rod at Yugi. The Millennium items rushed out of Yami's cloak and glowed circling the rod by themselves spinning rapidly and generating massive power. Yugi turned his head away.

'I... failed? If I was just stronger...'

Tears streamed down Yugi's face.

'I failed everyone! All of my friends, family, the world!'

Yugi let out a sob and Yami laughed at it.

"Come now Yugi. Face death like a man."

Yugi turned toward Yami tears vanishing from his eyes.

"You sick bastard."

Yami laughed and pointed the rod at Yugi's heart.

"It is over Yugi. The world will soon be mine."


	29. Struggle of the Puzzle

Yugi tried to face the eye of the rod facing him. It was bright and Yugi squinted looking into it.

'The pain of death, I must be ready.'

Yugi stiffened up letting himself be prepared for the pain of the blast.

"DIE NAKABA!"

Yami laughed insanely and the light of the rod glowed brighter. Yugi turned his head waiting for the pain. Which never came.

'Did I die? Is it over?'

Yugi felt a loosening of the grip on his shoulder. Yugi turned back and saw he was still very much alive. In front of him where the shadow strike should have hit him were all of the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle.

"What is this?"

Yami lowered the rod a half an inch in shock to watch what was happening. The puzzle pieces spun madly and abstractly. Then the pieces began to glow brilliantly and the pieces linked together with a thick gold light. The Millennium Puzzle was beginning to assemble itself.

"This is impossible!"

Yami shot his rod at the pieces as they continued to move. Yugi felt the rush of wind, but the puzzle pieces remained in this dimension.

"Damn you Hikari! You wont stop me!"

Yami grabbed the head of the Millennium Rod and ripped it off. The Rod became a dagger and Yami made a move to slice the half-finished puzzle in half. When he made contact with the puzzle, an electric shock ran through the rod blasting him off of his feet and crashing into the wall. The Millennium items were strewn across the floor. Yami got up and his cloak was smoking but he didn't seem to notice.

"Hikari! Do not interfere!"

"To late Kuragari."

The puzzle was completed and the center eye of the puzzle shot a light that shot almost formed as a cone. At the end of it... stood Light Yami.

"Hikari!"

"Kuragari."

Dark Yami stepped back in shock, but quickly straightened himself up chuckling.

"You don't have your own body, Hikari. You can't stop me."

"That's what you think."

Light Yami leapt forward and tackled Dark Yami. They wrestled on the ground, but Dark Yami seemed to be losing. He had a surprised look on his face and soon Light Yami pinned him to the ground.

"How is this possible Hikari?"

Light Yami pointed to the ground. The millennium items were all glowing with the same light as the puzzle.

"Is this... your power?"

"Not even close Kuragari."

Light Yami's eyes glowed as bright as the items, and he lifted Dark Yami off of the ground with ease. Dark Yami smiled.

"Now, now Hikari. You should know me better."

Yami's eyes glowed black and Light Yami was flung back as an aura of black shadows arose around Dark Yami. When Light Yami touched the side of the light sent out by the items part of him disappeared. Light Yami quickly pulled himself into the light, but not quick enough for Dark Yami not to notice.

"A weakness Hikari?"

Yami laughed insanely and looked over toward Yugi.

"Don't just stand there and be spectators you fools! Come help me!"

Shadi, Marik, and Kaiba released there hold on Yugi and moved forward to help Dark Yami. Yugi jumped forward and pushed Shadi to the ground. Marik and Kaiba looked back confused.

"No! Ignore my Nakaba you fools!"

But it was to late. Light Yami took the hesitation of the Dark Spirits to stick his palm toward the ceiling of the chamber. With a blast of light, three figures fell from the ceiling and hit the ground. When there body's touched the light they stirred, and They got up to face their other halves.

"Now we get to have some fun,"

Light Kaiba cracked his knuckles and Light Shadi stepped forward to.

"I normally don't commend violence, but today I'll make an exception."

Light Marik stepped forward with a hate more intense then the other two.

"Dark side! I will not allow others to continue to fight for me. Today, you are mine."

The Light three charged the Dark spirits and they were caught off guard. They attack each other head on, not having enough time to summon any shadow magic; they just shielded themselves from the fists flying towards them. Yugi just watched for a second listening to them curse and an occasional knock down of their opponent. Yugi then shifted his eyes to the Yamis. Their eyes still glowed and they both kept struggling firing off shadow magic every now and then with taunts from Dark Yami and threats from Light Yami. Yugi stood on his feet.

'I must help, but how?'

Yugi clenched his fists.

"I MUST help."

Yugi's head glowed and an eye sketched on his forehead. Dark Yami threw a glance in Yugi's direction and smiled.

'I didn't imagine it. My Nakaba does have the shadow powers I envisioned. Perhaps I should stop this charade. It is obvious phase one was a failure. My fault, I shouldn't have underestimated my Nakaba's abilities. Phase two has already begun. And Phase three is on standby. A formality to be certain. Phase two cannot possible fail.'

Dark Yami stopped dodging and threw back his head and laughed.

"You cannot stop me Hikari! Nor you Nakaba!"

Light Yami pointed his palm toward Dark Yami and fired. His cloak fluttered but Dark Yami remained standing.

"You are truly powerful Kuragari. But I shall win."

Light Yami grabbed on to the Dark Yami's cloak and suddenly, they were both engulfed in a light. Waves of golden beams surrounded them making it almost an aura. They were lifted off the ground and they looked into each other's eyes. It was difficult to see which face showed more hatred.

"Your finished Kuragari."

"This is only the beginning Hikari."

Yami shouted and the light became smaller until it became a single beam leading into the puzzle. The beam then vanished along with both the Yamis. The Millennium item's light died out to a flicker then vanished.

"ARGH!"

The Dark spirits clutched their heads and a blackish smoke rose around their fight. The howled inhumanly and the smoke arose around their entire bodies. Then with a wisp of wind, the smoke, along with its captors, vanished. Shadi, Marik, and Kaiba straightened up bloody, but still smiling.

"Looks like their gone."

Marik nodded and walked down the corridor.

"Yugi."

Yugi looked up at Kaiba whose face was darkened with his usual sneer.

"Yugi, it seems that even without the cards these psychos still run free. You can run on about fate and destinies or whatever all you want but the simple truth is, the cards don't make insane people. I plan on reinstating Duel Monsters as soon as I get back."

Kaiba walked toward the corridor. But he stopped sharply and turned back to Yugi.

"And Yugi..."

A struggle appeared on Kaiba's face but he kept it neutral by not smiling or frowning.

"... Nice duel."

Kaiba walked out the corridor leaving Yugi beaming with surprise and shock at what had happened.

"Hey Shadi..."

Yugi turned around. Shadi had vanished along with the Millennium items. Except one. The puzzle was on the ground. Yugi scratched his head and smiled. He picked up the puzzle, put it around his neck, and ran after Kaiba and Marik.


	30. Aftermath of the shadows

Click. Click. Click. Marik, Kaiba, and Yugi walked down the hall into the chamber where Kaiba and Yugi dueled Sting and Skullz.

"Hey weren't those kids supposed to still be in here?"

Yugi looked over to the arena. Yes it was true Sting and Skullz had vanished. With a huff, Yugi hurdled himself into the arena. There were no bodies, but something was etched in the sand...

T**_h_A**_n_k_**S**_

Yugi smiled and looked up.

"I think there fine."

"I didn't ask Yugi. Those two tried to kill us remember?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel the anger toward Sting or Skullz that Kaiba did.

"Were leaving Yugi."

"Coming Kaiba!"

* * *

Outside, the wind had died down. Yugi laughed and did a hop-skip, glad to be out of that chamber. Kaiba pressed on the collar of his coat and muttered something.

"A helicopter should be arriving shortly."

"Then I leave you here."

Marik looked into the surprised eyes of Kaiba and Yugi.

"Do not worry. I shall make it home fine."

Kaiba nodded and Yugi just smiled. A thud-thud was heard in the distance.

"Here already Kaiba?"

"They were on standby. Ready?"

Kaiba pointed to the chopper.

"I'm leaving. Come if you want."

Yugi nodded and waved back to Marik, then rushed after Kaiba.

* * *

A month after the incident Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were walking to school together. The Millennium puzzle dangled back and forth from Yugi's neck as he reenacted his story in the cavern for the one-hundredth time. But in his puzzle... something stirs.

* * *

Light Yami was thrown down the stairs beaten and bloody, landing through a door and into a small room. Dark Yami stood over him smiling triumphantly gripping the door in his hand.

"Hikari. Yugi will now be mine. He is a key part of my plans."

Light Yami struggled to get up, but Dark Yami slammed the door in his face.

"This is perfect. All goes to plan. Now, with the unstoppable power on Exodia I shall triumph and rule the world as Pharaoh! Bwahaha!"

* * *

That is the end of Destruction of the Cards: Opening of the Shadows! But do not fear reviewers! Part two of my trilogy will come soon: The Unstopable Power of Exodia. What new Dangers will take hold on Yugi? What is Dark Yami's sinister new scheme? What happened to Skullz and Sting? WHAT DOES EXODIA HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING? Good questions. Which all have good answers. I hope all of my Reviewers; AbhorsenSaberial87, Sephiroth or Anime-Crazy2, Evil-Rubber Duck, DemonicK, and Una1; are satisfied with my story and will continue to review my new one. Anyone else who reads this is requested to join me on Yugi's new journey too. I thank you all for your advice and support. It will help me construct my new story. Well... See you then!


End file.
